Last Week of School
by Sirius-Bond
Summary: Ok this is basically a marauder era fic, PG13 for fight and a few choice words, also somethings that happen in the pub, can't say to much don't want to ruin the story.
1. Plans

Ok don't judge to harshly but constructive criticism will do nicely, I have made it 7th year for the marauders because I need it to be set in 7th year however I have made it so James and Lily are not going out, yet. This was originally two separate stories but I am not that patient so I combined it into one long story! O I suppose I better mention that the HP world does not belong to me it belongs to JKR.

Chapter one: Plans

The Hogwarts castle was quite and most people were in their dormitories sleeping or lying awake talking. It was July and with N.E.WTs and O.W.L.s out of the way many people where talking about the up coming ball, the ball was to celebrate the end of term and also to say farewell to the 7th years. The Gryffindor common room was completely empty apart from three of the marauders who were talking in low voices by the fire. "So you two defiantly can't make it to the ball?" asked James for the 10th time.

"Look I told you, Peter will be in the hospital wing for three days after that prank backfired. And as for me it's a full moon tomorrow so you know I can't go." Replied Remus in a tired voice, he rubbed his tired eyes with his hands, he looked very pale and ill, his robes were hanging off of him and he looked as though he was wasting away. Sirius looked at his friend with a kind of sadness in his eyes "If you want I'll stay with you and we will all miss the ball."

James looked from Sirius to Remus and sighed he had been hoping to ask Lily to dance at the ball, but friends were more important "I'll miss the ball as well"

Remus looked at his two friends with thanks in his eyes, he would have said 'yes' to their proposal but he knew how much they wanted to go to the ball. So he simply shook his head and said "Don't be stupid, Padfoot I know you are dying to ask Savannah to the dance and Prongs I know you want to ask Lily. So you two just go and have a good time and I'll be fine, really."

Sirius sighed, he knew once Remus had made up his mind there was no changing it, so he smiled and said, "I'll bring you back something nice." Remus raised an eyebrow, what exactly could you bring back from a ball that was nice? He smiled and asked, "And what are you planning to bring back?" James laughed and pulled a small camera out of his bag and drummed his fingers on it, "How about some pictures of Snivelly after we pull the ultimate prank on him?"

Remus laughed, he didn't even object to the idea of pranking Snape at the ball, it was there last week at school and he knew that James and Sirius had a few more pranks to pull before they left.

Sirius laughed and looked over at the notice board, and remembered something, he grinned and said "Ok, I know you can't go to the ball, but how would you feel about one last trip to Hogsmeade as Hogwarts pupils?" Remus raised his eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?" James looked over to the notice board as well and then looked back to his fellow marauders "Padfoot you're a genius! Moony look at the notice board we have a trip to Hogsmeade during the day and the ball at night, so you could still go to Hogsmeade and get a few laughs." Remus smiled at his two friends, they were right he may not be able to go out at night because of his condition but that did not stop him going out in daylight. "Yeah, go on then one last trip before we have to say goodbye to Hogwarts." Sirius and James laughed, Remus looked at them for an explanation and James replied "Well it's not really goodbye for you, we all know you will come back and be a teacher."

Remus shook his head and sadly said "Who in their right mind would give someone with my condition a job?" Sirius looked at Remus as though the answer was obvious. "How about Dumbledore? He let you come to school didn't he? He might give you a job you could be Professor. Lupin." James and Sirius began to laugh and without thinking Remus said "Well you two could come back and be teachers as well, you could teach transfiguration James and Sirius you could teach er.. you could teach." Sirius pulled his brown hair out of his eyes and looked at Remus before grinning and asking, "What exactly could I teach Moony?" Remus gave an embarrassed look he could think of nothing that Sirius could teach because he was good at everything. "Well how about James teaches flying and you teach transfiguration? Then I could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He smiled at the prospect of them all in the teachers lounge laughing and joking, telling pupils off for doing what they shouldn't be, or in James and Sirius' case congratulating them on a good prank.

Sirius laughed "Moony we spent 7 years trying to get out of this school why exactly would we want to come back and teach? I mean I can see a Proffesor.Lupin, but can you see Professors. Black and Potter walking down the hall?" James laughed and said "He's got a point, I mean were not responsible enough to be teachers, as well as that I don't actually think they would let us back here after all the stuff we have done." Remus looked out the window at the night sky and smiled "Yeah I guess not, maybe I am destined to be the lone teacher, so if you two aren't teaching what will you do?"

James smiled and proudly said "I'm going into the family business, and dad said Sirius could have a job to if he wanted."

Sirius shook his head and said "Nah, my uncle left me a load of money when he died so maybe I'll start a joke shop or something, yeah you two could visit I could call it 'Marauders Treasure Chest.' It could have all the best pranks in it, I bet we could write a book and inspire a new generation of rule breakers." Remus looked at Sirius, it was one of those things when you didn't know if he was serious or not. "Well enough about the future how about the present, what have you two got planned for our last trip to Hogsmeade?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and finally realised something they had been waiting for since James turned 18 in March. They were all finally 18 and what better place to go when you 18 than the pub? "The three broomsticks!" they both shouted in unison. Remus sighed, he should have seen this coming they were going to get drunk. "Do you think that it's a good idea to get drunk before the ball?" James and Sirius both pulled a look of mock anger "You really don't think that much of us do you moony? Getting drunk before the ball? We were merely suggesting that we have a drink or two as mature grown up friends," James said innocently. Remus raised an eyebrow last time they went for an 'innocent drink' he had ended wasted in the girls bathroom wearing only his underwear and singing 'I will survive' with James and Sirius as backing singers.

"Only if you promise that it won't be like last time, I think we managed to drink all the fire whisky in the pub last time we went there and James wasn't even drinking!"

James laughed and said "No it won't be like last time because if all goes well the girls will be there and they will keep an eye on us." Sirius and Remus looked at James with mixed confusion and interest, what girls was he talking about? Sirius grinned before asking "And what girls might they be?" James sighed and wondered why he had such idiot friends "Do I have to explain everything? Lily and Savannah of course they will be in Hogsmeade to it's their last trip as well." He turned to Remus and smiled "I think they have a friend for you as well, someone called Madison from Ravenclaw." Remus smiled, he had often seen Madison in the library but he was always to shy to talk to her, what would she see in a werewolf? He sighed maybe a few drinks would loosen him up enough to say 'hello.'

"Well ok a couple of drinks but that's it, but if you two are gatterd at the ball that's your own fault because I won't be there to help you when you fall over or start dancing uncontrollably like last time." Padfoot and Prongs smiled and nodded in agreement, but something about the smile on their faces told Remus that they were only pretending to listen. A small beeping noise could be heard from the wrist of James he looked down to see his watch was glowing green and the time was flashing. "Where did you get that? Electrical things don't work at Hogwarts," said Remus with interest. James smiled as he showed them his present for finishing his N.E.W.Ts "It's not electrical, my dad made it, it's got a charm on it so the time flashes when you should be doing something," he said with a proud smile on his face. Remus looked a little confused and said "So what are you meant to be doing now?" James pressed a little button on his watch and a little miniature man stepped out of the watch and said "You lot should be in bed sleeping it's 3AM!" A second later the man climbed back inside the watch and Sirius looked at it in amazement "Cool I didn't know it did that." James smiled and was about to say something when he saw the look on Remus' face he stopped talking. "We really should be going to bed we have the trip and ball later on and we have to be awake in four hours."

Sirius looked at him as if he was mad "What are you talking about Moony? We are awake." Remus gave him a stern look "Yes, so we should go to sleep, what will Savannah and Lily think if you fall asleep half way through the ball because you have had no sleep?" Sirius and James exchanged glances and excepted defeat "Ok you win we'll go to sleep," they said together. Remus smiled and stood up, the three of them walked away from the fireplace and up the boy's staircase still talking about their plans for later that day.

They crept into their room quietly so they did not wake the other boy up and silently got changed. The lay in their beds without a word each thinking about someone different. James was thinking about Lily, Sirius was thinking about Savannah. And as he closed his eyes a smile spread across his face as Remus thought about Madison.

Ok thanks for reading you may have just zoned out and/or stopped reading halfway through. So if you made it this far well done you deserve a muffin (pulls out large basket of muffins and hands them out). Ok so I have loads more to write, please review and point out anything you would like to see, I pretty much have the whole story in my head but if you would like to add suggestions I would be glad put them in the story. Next chapter will be coming as soon as I write it, which should be soon depending on the amount of coursework I receive this week.


	2. Breakfast

Yay I have had virtually no coursework and I have a day off school! So what am I gonna do? That's right I'm gonna make a sandwich! No I'm joking (I'm not funny) I'm gonna write some more of the story.Ok let's get this over with, the marauders aren't mine. Ok now I have admitted that on with the story!

Chapter 2: Breakfast

As the light flooded through the window it crept across the red carpeted floor and hit a sleeping Remus' eyes. He opened his eyes and groaned, he was having the best dream he had, had in a long time. He looked over to his clock and saw the time 9AM, he groaned and pulled off his blanket he had overslept. He rubbed his and looked around the room and sighed, what had they done when he went to sleep? The room had been trashed, there were clothes and chocolate wrappers everywhere, butterbeers covered the floor around Sirius' bed and James was hanging off his bed with his mouth wide open snoring. Remus stepped out and touched the warm carpet he reached across and pulled his dressing gown and stifle a yawn. Now for the hard part, waking up his friends.

He carefully made his way to the bed next to him avoiding the horrors that lay on the floor. He smiled as he saw James practically falling off his bed he leant forward and tapped his head and said, "Come on Prongs wakey wakey." James groaned and tried to roll over, unfortunately he rolled the wrong way and fell out of bed and became tangled in his blanket. His eyes opened abruptly "Hey what did you do that for?" Remus laughed as James tried to untangle himself "O well at least your up now, you better get changed quickly or we'll miss breakfast." James mumbled something under his breath and after untangling himself reluctantly started to get changed. Remus turned round to face the most difficult of the lot, Sirius.

He carefully made his way across the room avoiding empty butterbeer bottles, he sighed and leaned forward towards the sleeping boy. He pulled Sirius' covers off and said "Come on up you get." Sirius groaned and turned over, Remus tapped him on the back and said, "Come on your sleeping the day away." Sirius groaned again and pulled his pillow over his head. Remus shook his head, this called for drastic measures "Get up or you'll miss breakfast!" As soon as the words left his mouth Sirius jumped up and fell over. The others began to laugh as Sirius looked up from the sea of bottles and said, "Where's the food?"

Remus shook his head, Sirius and his food, he made his way back to his bed and started to get changed. James started to snigger, Remus turned round and raised an eyebrow "What are you laughing at Prongs." All three boys began to snigger again "Nothing." Remus pulled a T-shirt over his head and stared at James, "Prongs what are you laughing at? Tell me." James shook his head and smiled at Sirius "O it's nothing, we just think it's interesting what people say in their sleep." Remus thought for a minute, and then it dawned on him, O God! What had he said while he was sleeping? "Are you lot gonna explain or not?" Sirius who was busy doing up his trainers grinned and said, "Well Prongs is right you do say interesting things while you sleep, things about a certain girl." Remus blushed slightly and wondered what exactly he had said. "No need to be embarrassed," said James with a smile "We just didn't know you felt that way about Madison. It's a shame you can't ask her to the dance, but still we can have our fun at the pub can't we?" he said with a wink.

Remus blushed even more as he pulled on his cloak and strode over to the door, determined to change the conversation he said "Come on you lot, or there will be no breakfast left." The other 3 pulled on their cloaks and followed Remus out the door. Remus walked down the stairs, while Sirius and James decided to jump on the banister and slide down. James landed at the bottom of the staircase first and looked around the near empty common room. He sighed as he looked out the window, it looked as though everyone was outside enjoying the remaining days at Hogwarts.

Sirius landed next to James a few seconds later and said "Wow it's empty in here." He looked around the common room and spotted someone in a chair by the corner. She had her head in a book but it was clear who it was. He nudged James in the ribs and said, "Prongs 12'o'clock."

James looked at him "What are you on about?" Sirius shook his head and pointed to the girl in the corner "Prongs it's Evans, Evans is sitting over there." James turned round and spotted the red haired girl in the corner, he smiled and called across the room "Alright Evans?" Lily looked up from her book and smiled at James "I'm ok, just waiting for Savannah." Sirius looked around, where was Savannah?

As though answering his thoughts a tall blonde girl came walking down the girl's staircase smiling and holding something in her hand. Lily and Sirius turned round and smiled at the girl. Lily put down her book and said "You found it ok then?" Savannah held the object up and waved it around, Sirius looked at it, intrigued he asked, "What's that?" Savannah laughed as she made her way over to Lily. "It's lipgloss I have completely run out so I will have to buy some in Hogsmeade. But for now Lily has leant me hers." Sirius laughed, he did not get girls and make-up at all.

Suddenly Remus appeared beside him, "Where did you go?" Remus shook his head and said "I got halfway down the stairs when I realised I only had one shoe on." Everyone laughed as Remus blushed, Lily stood up and said, "We're going to breakfast, want to join us?" The boys nodded and made their way towards the girls.

"So are you two are going to Hogsmeade," said James. Lily and Savannah nodded "Yeah, I have to get some bits for the ball," Savannah said smiling.

Sirius' stomach gave a huge rumble and James grinned "I think Padfoot's hungry." The others smiled and began to make their way towards the door. James and Lily walked in front, Savannah and Sirius were the next pair out while Remus was left to trail behind. As they walked down the stairs they heard the excited talk of many students. They heard mixed conversations as they walked into the Great hall, for 9:30 in the morning there was a surprising amount of people in the hall. Most were talking about their plans for the ball, or tonight's ball.

The Gryffindors sat down at their table and began to pull different plates of food towards themselves. Remus looked across to the Ravenclaw table and saw Madison. He smiled and waved at her, she spotted him and smiled back. She turned round and said something to her friend before standing up and walking over to the Gryffindor table, she smiled at the group as she stood behind James. "Mind if I join you guys?" The group looked at each other and nodded, James grinned and moved across the bench "Here Madison you can sit next to Remus."

Madison smiled as she sat down next to Remus, she quickly brushed her brown hair behind her shoulders before saying, "So I take it you lot are going to Hogsmeade?" The group nodded and Lily said "Me and Savannah are going shopping but I'm not sure about the boys." Sirius smiled as he bit into a slice of toast "We're going to the pub." He picked up his cup and took a mouthful of coffee. The girls smiled, and Savannah grinned "What a surprise."

James and Remus laughed and James said "It won't be like last time, because hopefully we will have someone to keep an eye on us." The girls laughed, Madison picked up a sausage and began to pour ketchup on her plate before asking "And who exactly will be keeping an eye one you?" Remus smiled and quietly said "We were hoping that you girls might like to join us in the pub." Savannah and Lily smirked and Lily flicked some hair out of her face before saying "Yeah we could come meet you after we have been shopping." She turned round to Madison "You could come shopping with us and then we can all meet up after in the Three Broomsticks if you want."

Madison nodded "Sounds like a good idea, I need to try and find some glitter hair spray and dye anyway." The boys looked at her, what did she want dye and hair spray for? They all sighed in unison and Sirius smiled "Sounds like a good idea, should we meet up about 2pm?" Lily looked from Savannah to Madison "Do you think that will give me enough time to pick out a nice belt?" The girls nodded, so Lily said "2'o'clock it is then." She pushed her plate into the middle of the table and it disappeared, she stood up and looked at the other two "I've got to go get my bag so I will have to meet you in the entrance hall in like 10 minutes so we can all leave together."

Savannah nodded "I'll come with you, I've got to get a jacket." Madison also stood up "Yeah I'll meet you two in 10 minutes by the entrance hall, I have to go get my purse."

The girls said 'goodbye' to the boys and walked out of the entrance hall. As soon as they had gone James smiled and said "Boys this is going to be the best Hogsmeade trip ever." Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. Remus pushed his plate to the middle of the table and as soon as it had vanished he said "We all ready for Hogsmeade?" James nodded, Sirius quickly attacked the last piece of bacon, he swallowed hard and said, "Ok now I'm ready." The other two laughed as they stood up and made there way out of the hall and joined the queue to Hogsmeade.


End file.
